


The Winklevoss’ Affair

by XavieraP



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: 哪怕是在最亲密的时候，Mark也从来都不叫他们的名字。





	The Winklevoss’ Affair

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Cameron & Tyler/Mark，斜线有意义  
> ·窥X暗示  
> ·第二人称Tyler视角  
> ·我爱渣受  
> ·没有后续

他是故意的。  
你抱住一头扎到怀里来说“我要回家”的Mark，对那些惊讶于他们的老板竟然还有这么温顺一面的男男女女们熟练地露出礼貌又疏离的笑容——Cameron的笑容——并庆幸自己今天没来得及把身上的西装弄乱。  
回去的路上你们没有交谈，Mark一如既往地没有为自己跟男朋友的孪生弟弟过分亲近的暧昧行为解释或开脱，但他也没有更进一步表明自己的态度。  
狡猾的婊子。  
你这么想着，可是当你看见Mark摇摇晃晃地上楼梯时却还是快步走过去把他抱起来往二楼的主卧走。  
Mark很轻，所以难怪Cam可以那么轻易地摆弄他，你敢打赌如果把Mark的四肢都捆起来，Cam可以像操一个飞机杯一样操他的屁股。但Cam不会那么做，那样羞辱意味太强而Cam太绅士了。  
你送Mark回到他和Cam的房间，他熟门熟路地栽到了床上，身上还裹着上车前你脱下来披到他身上的西装外套，你当然不能放任Mark裹着它睡觉，所以你走过去，试图把自己的衣服拿回来。但你失败了，并且还把剩下的衣服，还有自己，也搭了进去——Mark大概是喝醉了，他最好是喝醉了，否则这就是有意为之的背叛。  
你舔了舔压在嘴角的嘴唇，托住Mark的后脑勺，帮他找准了位置。你尝到了酒液残留在口腔里的气息，由此判断Mark是喝醉了没错，可你没有，你今天滴酒没沾，这都有点儿不像你了，不过没关系，你马上就要把自己的形象找回来了，通过一次有意为之的背叛。  
Mark的热情不到三秒就消失了，他懒洋洋地躺在床上，不再回应你的吻，但他的身体放松了。你把他抱起来一点，将那件本属于你自己的外套脱下来，然后是他的T恤、休闲裤内裤还有袜子。  
你兄长的男友现在一丝不挂并且醉醺醺地躺在了你的身下，你巡视他的身体，没有看见兄长留下的记号，Cam不是个粗暴的情人，而且这是他出差的第三天了，所以Mark的皮肤干干净净的，就像是从未被触碰过一样。  
可你知道他不是。  
你见过他跪趴在床上被Cam撞击得摇摇欲坠，因为长期不见阳光而苍白的脊背上散落着艳丽的吻痕。你听过Cam失控的那次他少有的尖叫，“Mercy”他说，说了很多遍，伴随着湿润的呜咽，然后Cam亲吻他，对他道歉，而你只想用阴茎堵住他的喉咙把那张讨人厌的嘴操得和他下面一样肿。  
“Touch me.”你听见Mark含糊地要求道，他的手攀上你的肩膀，又顺着手臂往下摸索去寻找你的手，他的动作慢出了挑逗的意味，你的老二硬得发痛，但你决定忍耐一下，看这小家伙想要被碰哪儿。  
你知道有一段之间Cam对Mark胸前仅仅只有装饰作用的乳头情有独钟，而直接后果就是Mark穿不了上衣也出不了门。最后的解决方法是乳贴，但那只起到了遮挡而非保护的作用，你曾故意在伸手拿东西时擦过他的胸口，他的眼眶立刻就红了。你对他道歉，心里却幻想着把他的手臂扭到背后捆起来，然后残忍地抽打那两片薄薄的奶子，还要吓唬他说除非有奶水出来否则天天都会被这么对待。  
有的时候你也会想为什么你这么渴望伤害Mark，是因为那场官司吗？可为什么Cam看起来却已经不在意了呢？或者就是因为他竟然不在意了，你才会如此愤怒？  
Mark引着你的手往下伸去，他没有让你抚摸他的阴茎，也没有要求你插入他的肉洞，他捏着你的一根手指，把指腹按在性器和肛门之间的那一小块柔软饱满的区域上。  
噢，这儿。  
你温柔地抚摸那片柔软的肌肤，一下，两下，Mark嘴里冒出无意义的柔软声音，然后你在上面掐了一把。  
你听到他尖叫出声，看见半透明的白液从他无法勃起的阴茎里流出来，他急促地吸着气，想要合拢双腿，却被你按住。  
你知道Mark的会阴很敏感，被抚摸就会战栗腿软，被捏几下甚至可能会直接高潮。Cam给他舔过，没舔上半分钟他就受不了地主动掰开臀瓣要Cam操他。  
你强硬地掰开Mark的双腿，在他带着一点哭腔的喘息声里咬住了那片软嫩的肌肤。


End file.
